hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Boys Over Flowers Season 2 14
Boys over Flowers Season 2 14 Hana Nochi Hare ~HanaDan Next Season~ 14) is the fourteenth volume of the manga, Boys Over Flowers Season 2. It was published in Japan on November 1, 2019 by Shueisha.https://natalie.mu/comic/news/353572 (Japanese) The volume collects chapters ninety-six through one hundred and three of the manga. The Correct 5 join Oto Edogawa and Haruto Kaguragi in Los Angeles. A misunderstanding occurs between Airi Maya and Kaito Taira, which helps brings the couple together. Later, Oto and Haruto meet Tsukushi Makino by chance. They run into her again at Tsubaki Domyoji's house. Summary Haruto Kaguragi walks Oto Edogawa back to her hotel for her bag. Though they plan to go to his hotel, he tells her to stay at hers due to her nervousness. Oto has made up her mind and returns to him shortly. In the hotel room, Haruto reveals his decision to talk to her parents again and his promise to become "the best version of himself." That night, Oto sleeps soundly next to Haruto, who lies awake instead.Chapter 96, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next morning, the Correct 5 barge into the couple's hotel room, much to Haruto's annoyance. They all decide to go to Tenma Hase's school. Oto, meanwhile, becomes increasingly worried about Airi Maya and Kaito Taira. Kaito disappears, after seeing Airi with Tenma. When Oto finds him, Kaito nearly "The thought of losing Airi..." but then leaves.Chapter 97, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto returns to others, reporting that Kaito left due to jet lag. Airi knows better, seeing right through Kaito's excuse. She tells Oto "He says he likes me, but then he disappears when it counts." After the guys' basketball game, Airi returns to the hotel where she meets Kaito. She reveals she is considering studying aboard in Los Angeles. He responds "You should do whatever you want."Chapter 98, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After her conversation with Kaito, Airi finds herself confused about his true feelings. Oto and Haruto find Kaito at the hotel. She yells at him for not being honest about his feelings, saying "What is it you really want?" He runs off to find Airi. Kaito declares his feelings towards her more clearly, promising "I'm going to stop holding back from now on." The two then share their first kiss together.Chapter 99, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto and Oto go looking for Kaito and Airi, and are surprised to find the happy couple hugging. With that settled, they decide to go on their own date. Meanwhile, Amei Hanawa visits Oto's parents to explain what happened between her and Haruto. After Amei leaves, Makoto Edogawa tells her wife about his plans to start a new company in Kyushu.Chapter 100, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Back in Los Angeles, Haruto and Oto meet a Japanese women whom she recognizes as Tsukushi Makino. She reveals she has not seen Tsukasa Domyoji in a long time and then unintentionally says something rude about the Correct 5, before running off. The next day, everyone goes with Tenma to visit his friend, who turns out to be Tsubaki Domyoji. There Haruto and Oto see Tsukushi again.Chapter 101, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Tsukushi reveals to Oto that she is Los Angeles for "bridal training" and details everything she has to learn. Tired mentally and physically, she excuses herself. Later, Tsubaki gives a speech, saying "People always come back to the one they're meant to be with" and "Destiny isn't only for lovers." Everyone in the room looks around, feeling grateful for the friendships they have forged with each other.Chapter 102, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After boarding Haruto's plane, they find a stow away, Tsukushi. She then sleeps for the rest of the flight. Once they land in Japan, Oto invites her to her house. Haruto becomes annoyed since he had planned to speak to Oto's parents. There they are joined by Rui Hanazawa, who has come to pick up Tsukushi. Oto's parents arrive home shortly after him.Chapter 103, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Contents *'Chapter 96': it was originally published on May 12, 2019.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1127230179124760576 (Japanese) Oto Edogawa and Haruto Kaguragi spend the night together at the Maple Hotel. *'Chapter 97': the Correct 5 surprise Oto and Haruto with their arrival in Los Angeles. The chapter was released in May 2019.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1132310829586534400 (Japanese) *'Chapter 98': Airi Maya reveals to Kaito Taira that she may study abroad in Los Angeles. It was released on June 9, 2019.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1137497696506220544 (Japanese) *'Chapter 99': Kaito confesses his feelings to Airi again and the two finally kiss. The chapter was published in June 2019.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1142454055567888384 (Japanese) *'Chapter 100': While on a date, Oto and Haruto meet Tsukushi Makino. It was first released on July 7, 2019 on Shonen Jump+.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1147524039184769026 (Japanese) *'Chapter 101': published on August 4, 2019.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1157673143978172417 (Japanese) Oto and Haruto meet Tsukushi again at Tsubaki Domyoji's house by coincidence. *'Chapter 102': Tsukushi stows away on the Correct 5's plane back to Japan. The chapter was originally published in August 2019.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1162984768801083393 (Japanese) *'Chapter 103': Oto invites Tsukushi over to her house, where Rui Hanazawa comes to pick her up later. It was released on September 1, 2019.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1167819162908889088 (Japanese) Notes *Kamio revealed the book's cover art on October 30, 2019, two days before its publication.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1189738236572160000 (Japanese) References See also Category:A to Z Category:Volumes Category:Season 2 Category:Boys Over Flowers Season 2 volumes